Almost Told You
by Nynayve
Summary: Remus wakes up the morning after a full moon, and can't remember if last night happened.


For the Golden Duo, who inspired me to start writing again.

* * *

_You know I love it when you're down on your knees_  
_And I'm a junky for the way that you please_  
_You shut me up when you swallow me down_  
_My back to the wall you're going to town_

Sirius groaned, his hand wrapped in the red hair of the woman in front of him. She licked and nibbled, teased and tortured him until he wanted to beg her to let him finish. A growl made him open his eyes, see his best friend crawling closer and closer to them. Sirius snarled at the wolf.

"She's mine, Padfoot." A new voice, but he knew this one, too. James was holding Remus back. The man was fighting the wolf within, eager to taste the red head sucking Sirius.

Lily twisted her hand around Sirius' cock, sucked hard, and with the other hand, squeezed his balls. Sirius threw his head back, and let out a hoarse yell as he came down her throat.

_I almost told you that I loved you_  
_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_  
_I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me_  
_I almost told you that I loved you_

Lily swallowed Sirius down, and as he collapsed against the wall, she was yanked back by a pair of strong arms. She looked behind her and into the amber eyes of Remus lost to his wolf. He crushed his lips against hers, and lifted her skirt, wrapping his fingers in her panties, pulling, ripping the fabric off of her. Spearing her with two fingers, Lily gasped, moaned, eyes fluttering open and closed. She turned her head to meet James' eyes. Her husband, who once a month, shared her with his best friends.

"No, Lily, right now, you are mine!" Remus laid down, lifting Lily on top of him. He was so much stronger on the day of the full moon, so powerful, she threw her head back, and screamed as he thrust into her, pumping into her. With a grunt, Remus slowed his pace, looking deep into Lily's eyes, sitting up, kissing her deeply. "Lily..." He gasped her name.

James moved, hand wrapped around his shaft, watching his friend fuck his wife. Remus saw him, and seemed to come to himself. He flipped them, lifted Lily's legs, and pushed into her harder.

_I hate to say it but it has to be said_  
_You look so fragile as I fuck with your head_  
_I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on_  
_If sex is the drug then what is the cause?_

James knelt beside his wife. "Lily, my love, seeing you between them..." He kissed her cheek, running his hand through her hair. "Makes me harder than I thought possible." He stood, just as Remus climaxed, screaming, inside the redhead. Curling next to her, holding her close, Remus never wanted to let her go, and dreaded that he had to.

Sirius pulled Remus from Lily, and kissed him, pushing him back until they were pressed to the wall. Behind them, James lifted Lily, kissing her, caressing her. As James entered Lily, Sirius pushed into Remus, the wolf screaming Sirius' name at the harsh entry. James made love to his wife, against the wall of the basement building Remus shifted in every month, while Sirius fucked his friend into the hard stone ground.

_I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need_  
_My love is like a fucking disease_  
_You can give me your hand, you can make your demands_  
_I'm the hardest motherfucker to please_

Remus jolted awake, body aching, the harsh dawn light shining through the ratty curtain of the single window. He looked around the room, the dungeon like basement he spent full moons. Running a scratched and bleeding hand through his hair, he wondered...

Was last night real, or just a memory?

Lily entered the room, creeping down the stairs calling his name. She looked bright and cheerful, and more radiant than ever. Of course it was all a memory. Lily was pregnant now, due in just a month. His heart lurched in his chest, his love for her killing him by inches.

"Remus, come on up, I have breakfast ready for you, all your favorites." The wolf stood, stretched, and went to her, giving her a tentative hug.

He should have known it wasn't real. James didn't share...

Anymore.


End file.
